<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>N is for Needle Play by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, TheWavesOfTheSea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669824">N is for Needle Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard'>IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea'>TheWavesOfTheSea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A-Z Kink List [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Untouched, M/M, Mild Blood, Needle play, Needles, Piercer! Jean, S&amp;M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco experiment with needle play.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Bott &amp; Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A-Z Kink List [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>N is for Needle Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yay another part. We hope you enjoy this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You sure about this?”, Jean asked, looking up from the equipment he’d set up for his next client. Deciding to set up a piercing studio in the middle of a relatively small city hadn’t been his best idea ever. Most days, the studio would be quiet and boring, however today had proven to be different. He’d had an appointment nearly every hour and it didn’t help that his boyfriend had visited him while he was on his lunch break to distract him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Yes I’m sure. I wouldn’t have asked you if I wasn’t. but if you need some time to think about it then go ahead”, Marco smiled at him with shining eyes. He’d wanted to try this for a while now but if the other decided that it was too much to ask then he’d respect his wishes. Jean let out a short laugh, placing down the remaining tools and slapped Marco’s arm playfully.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll talk when I get home, alright? Now go. I don’t need your handsome face around here distracting me when I’m trying to do my job. My client’s piercing will probably end up crooked because all I’ll be doing is staring at you. Go!”. Marco laughed, pressing a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek before leaving the studio.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“I’m back!”, Jean called, stepping in the front door. His eyes wandered over to where Marco was lying on the couch, heavily engrossed in some TV show. Marco made a soft noise to let Jean know he’d heard him. Jean threw his coat and keys on a nearby table and made his way over to the couch. He waited; arms crossed over his chest until Marco made some move to acknowledge him. It didn’t take long for the other to look up at him and smile, offering a small wave.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi”</p><p> </p><p>Jean bent down to kiss his boyfriend, putting his knee between Marco’s legs, and nudging them apart bit by bit until he could kneel between them. Marco sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jean’s neck, pulling him closer.</p><p> </p><p>Marco tangled his fingers in Jean’s hair as he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth, moaning softly. They broke apart for air a minute later, both of them panting.</p><p> </p><p>“Jean should w- shit!”, Marco was cut off by Jean pressing his thigh into his growing erection. “That didn’t take too long, did it?”, Jean chuckled, getting up from his spot on the couch and holding out his hand so his boyfriend could do the same. The second Marco’s hand was in his, Jean pulled him up, already making his way to their spare room which had been reserved for nights like these.</p><p> </p><p>They had already discussed what would happen on the phone when Jean was walking home from work. Marco immediately headed for the bed while Jean got things ready, stripping himself of his jeans and underwear and waiting patiently for his boyfriend to come back.</p><p> </p><p>Jean came back into view a few minutes later, placing various items on a small table beside the bed and sat down to face Marco. Marco could hear the soft snap of latex as Jean put gloves on. They’d both agreed that the place that Jean would be piercing was his thighs and Jean could feel Marco shaking with anticipation as he ran the sterile gauze pad over his skin to clean it. Once Jean thought he’d done a thorough enough job, he put the gauze in a separate container (he sure as hell didn’t want them to get mixed up) and grabbed one of the needles.</p><p> </p><p>Jean slid the needle out of it’s package and rolled it between his fingers, inspecting it to make sure that the metal wasn’t bent or damaged in any way. When he was satisfied that the needle was safe, he placed the pointed end to the surface of Marco’s thigh. He steadied his hand and pushed the needle in, making sure to hold it straight so that it didn’t go deeper than necessary and watched as it glided through the skin and resurface again.</p><p> </p><p>Marco hissed at the sharp pain the piercing had brought, though it wasn’t unwelcome. He could feel himself getting harder by the second and he knew that he was barely going to last until Jean was finished. He heard Jean opening another needle and willed himself to keep it together for a while longer.</p><p> </p><p>The second one pierced through Marco’s skin just as easily as the first one and Jean found himself enjoying this more than he thought he would. Small droplets of blood began forming at either side of the wounds, Jean staring at them for a bit too long before wiping them away with fresh gauze.</p><p> </p><p>Eight more needles joined the other two in Marco’s right thigh and by the time Jean had moved over to start on the other side, Marco was desperately trying to hold himself back. He let out a soft whine and could’ve smacked himself when the other looked up at him, concern evident in his features. </p><p> </p><p>“Marco, you alright? Do you wanna take a break?”. Jean’s question was answered by Marco shaking his head vigorously. Jean’s eyes scanned over Marco’s face. He looked from his pleading eyes, begging him to continue, to parted lips and the flush on his cheeks which had now spread down his neck and chest, and down to his leaking cock. Once it finally clicked in Jean’s head what was going on, he smiled, reaching over to grab another needle.</p><p> </p><p>He only managed to get two needles in before Marco let go and came with a loud cry, most of it covering his abdomen. Jean disappeared from the room for a moment, only to come back with a damp washcloth. He took care in cleaning Marco up, making sure not to brush off any of the needles while doing so. He placed the washcloth on the bed and discarded his gloves in favour of new ones, taking up some more gauze so he could begin taking the needles out one by one.</p><p> </p><p>Jean pressed the gauze over the pierced skin firmly and removed the needle, repeating the process until they were all gone. Once the needles were disposed of, Jean finished wiping away the last of the blood on Marco’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Was that okay, Marco? Are you okay?”, Jean reached up to cup his boyfriend’s cheek. Marco smiled softly. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks, Jean”. Marco tilted his head up so he could give Jean a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too”.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>